Un hijo para Sasuke
by Azul Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, lo único que desea es ser padre. El desea tener un hijo, no solo porque lo desee sino por que recae en el la responsabilidad de tener, ya que su hermano Itachi no tuvo hijos. Este joven pasara por miles de cosas para poder tener un hijo. Hasta se rencontrara con un antigua amor del pasado.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"¿Un hijo?, si, necesitaba un hijo, no solo porque necesitaba tener un hijo, Itachi no tuvo hijos así que recaía en mi la responsabilidad de tener hijos, mejor dicho herederos Uchiha para que en un futuro un Uchiha siguiera haciéndose cargo de nuestras empresas . Si no que algo dentro de mí me decía que era el momento de ser padre, ver a Naruto con Boruto, su hijo, aumentaba mis ganas de ser padre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Todos ya tenían sus propias familias, mis amigos tenían una familia, Naruto tenía dos hermosos hijos junto con Hinata, Sai tenía un hijo junto con Ino, Neji tenía un hijo junto con TenTen ¿Y yo?, no, estaba solo a mis veintiséis años de edad; ni novia tenia, el caso es que no soy gay ni nada de eso. Todas las mujeres eran unas interesadas, necesitaba una esposa que sea digna de llevar el apellido Uchiha. En mi cabeza pasaron muchas mujeres./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Shizune /spanspan style="font-family: Wingdings;"à/spanspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" no estoy desesperado/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Karin /spanspan style="font-family: Wingdings;"à/spanspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Era molesta y se estaba a punto de casar con Suigetsu/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Anko /spanspan style="font-family: Wingdings;"à/spanspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Menos, grita mucho y me lleva demasiados años/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"En fin, en la cuidad no había muchas mujeres, mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas ¿Quién me podrá dar un hijo y llevar con honor el apellido Uchiha?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-Ahh-suspire frustrado, pensar en ese tema hacia que la cabeza me funcione a mil, seguí caminando hasta el puesto de ICHIRAKU RAMEN, allí encontraría al tarado de mi mejor amigo. Llegue y entre al puesto, encontré a Naruto casi atragantado de ramen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-Hofla, Terfme-me saludo salpicando ramen, algo asqueroso me alejo un poco de él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-Hmp, eres un asco Dobe, me salpicaste ramen-le reprocho. Naruto termina el tazón de ramen y hace una enorme sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-Hola Teme-me saluda, suspiro y me siento al lado de él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-Hmp, hola Dobe-le saludo desganadamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-Te noto extraño ¿Aun piensas en eso?-me pregunta, el eres el único que sabía sobre el repentino deseo de ser padre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-Si Dobe, aun pienso en eso-le respondo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-Teme, estuve pensando en algo-me dice Naruto suelto una terrible carcajada, ¿Naruto piensa?, esto es épico./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-¿Qué te pasa Teme?, te digo de veras que tengo una idea, no te rías-me dice, aun no puedo parar de reír, me calmo un poco y vuelvo a mi pose seria./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-Hmp, dime-le digo seriamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-Hay un lugar, bueno se llama "Orfanato" puedes adoptar-me dice como si fuera de lo más normal, le doy un golpe en la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-Eres un tarado, ¿piensas que eso no se me ocurrió?-le pregunte enfadado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-Temeeee-me grita, me paro y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-Hmp, adiós Dobe-le digo y salgo del puesto de ramen, comienzo a caminar por la cuidad, la idea de Naruto no es mala, pero yo quiero un hijo con mi propia sangre, ir a las ecografías, a cada visitas médica, verlo crecer en la panza de su madre, en fin un hijo mío y solo mío. Seguí caminando solo pensando en que hacer, no me di cuenta y choque con alguien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-Lo siento tanto, iba apurada-me dijo una chica pelirrosa con tono muy penoso, me agache y recogí sus hojas tiradas en el suelo, las observe bien y eran como mangas, mire un poco, se notaba que tenía talento, tome todo y se lo entregue./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-Hmp, ten y disculpa-le dije, por alguna razón me resultaba conocida esa cara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-No discúlpame a mí, adiós-tomo sus cosas y se fue apurada, no tome importancia y seguí caminando, en un hospital había un enorme cartel, me llamo la atención, decía:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"¿Quieres ser Madre/Padre?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"¿Pero no puedes?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"*Estas solo/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"*Eres gay/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"*Estas más solo que un árbol/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"*Etc…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"¿Qué esperas?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Aquí, puedes conocer a la/el mujer/hombre que puede ayudarte compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que tú de ser Madre/Padre./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Entre e infórmate más o visita nuestra página:/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"a style="color: purple; text-decoration: underline;" href=" " /a/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Síguenos en twitter/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emspan style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" Deseosermadre/padre/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Ese anuncio llamo mi atención, entre rápidamente al hospital./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: 16.8666667938232px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Capaz con ese anuncio se cumpliría mi deseo…solo capaz…/span/p 


End file.
